


Crush on Goodmoring

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blushing, Crushes, Dates, Fluff, Gifts, Hats, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, PDA, Robot/Human Relationships, Roomates, Slow Burn, hand holding, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Kiibo found Saihara was nice. He didn’t call it a crush, I mean Saihara was just really nice to everybody right?Kiibo didn’t have a crush.Right?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (mentioned), K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Onesided)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. Would You Like To Hang Out?

Kiibo was confused.

He went back to his dorm that day, re-charged for about an hour or so, went work on things for class, and then finally got moment to himself to think in peace.

His mind was running. He tried to distract it, but it would only play moments of one person that day. Saihara.

”Ah, good morning!” seemed to play some. Saihara got there late as always.

“Are you alright?“ Ouma had pranked Kiibo again. This time he placed butter on the floor, and called him a heartless robot thief, unlovable to be loved. Saihara seemed saddened by that.

”Oh, you have something there!” Saihara had taken something out of Kiibo’s hair. It was a flower. It was bright blue. “This matches your eyes Kiibo!” he had added.

”Pfft, K-Kiibo dont, ahaha!!” Saihara had started laughing. Kiibo had been tickling Saihara. Kiibo loves Saihara’s laugh. He loved being able to make the other boy smile so much.

”K-kiibo would you want to.. uh.. heh.. g-go out somewhere with m-me tomorrow?”

Kiibo has said yes right away.

So now Kiibo laid in his dorm, awaiting the moment his roommate Rantaro comes in a finds him confused and slightly raising in temperature on the floor at the events of today.

* * *

Saihara woke up late again, that much Kiibo could tell. He ran over to Kiibo holding onto his hat, his hair slightly messy, and with a small shoulder bag that hung down and sat onto his hips.

”Sorry to keep you waiting!” Saihara blurted out.

”It is quite alright Shuichi! Now, what do you plan to do today?” Kiibo asked.

“I.. i was thinking we could walk around town? I mean unless you don’t want to” Saihara nervously replied, scratching behind his head.

”That sounds great Shuichi!” 

Saihara smiled.

They walked around the town, mainly window shopping. The stopped by a cafe for a little while because Saihara needed to sit and eat for a little while.

They didn’t realize how long they had been out, and by the time they were done it was already 4:30. 

”That was very enjoyable Shuichi! Thank you for inviting me to accompany you today!” Kiibo said when they got to the front of Kiibo’s dorm.

”It’s no problem! I had fun too.” Kiibo was glad at that response.

”Would you mind if we did this again?” Kiibo asked.

Saihara turned bright red at the question, and nodded so fast his hat moved a little.

”Alright! How about the same time on Friday?” 

”Y-yeah sounds great!”

“Ok! See you tomorrow Shuichi!” Kiibo turned around and opened the door.

”Wait! I uh, almost forgot!” Saihara said. He reached in his bag and took out a hat. It was a pale blue colour. He turned and put it on Kiibo’s head.

“A-ah! Thank you Shuichi!” Kiibo smiles wide. The hat was comfortable.

“No problem! B-bye!” Saihara said as he ran off to his dorm.

Kiibo went into his dorm, stood in front of the door for a second. Then fell into a confused blushing mess.

He only came to his senses when Rantaro came into the room and found him like that.

Kiibo wore the hat the rest of the weekend.


	2. Stay Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo has become very observant, and Saihara has a sleeping issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok! This story ended up really good! I could just leave it and let the readers imagine what happened after!
> 
> Brain: another one.
> 
> Me:what?
> 
> Brain:another one.

Class was taking to long to pass. Kokichi seemed more annoying lately, and having him in almost every class, along with his other.. interesting... classmates, was what Himiko would call “a pain”.

Not that Himiko’s talks much anyways.

Kokichi has been teasing him far more lately. More “robophobic” remarks, more pranks, and he had even started a rumor about Kiibo secretly being a ghost in a robot body. Kaito stayed away from Kiibo for at least a week before Kiibo found out and told everybody it wasn’t true.

Saihara seemed to notice this as well, which is understandable with him being the SHSL Detective and working with THE Kyoko Kirigiri.

Kiibo has noticed other things about people besides Kokichi. For example, Kaito seemed to be deathly afraid of Korekiyo’s tellings of sacrifice, while Amami seemed very interested.   
  
Though, Amami also seemed more entranced by the one telling these stories for some reason. But, Kiibo couldn’t seem to figure out why.

Tenko has been nicer to a few of the boys in the class, and one of the upperclassmen Makoto Naegi.

Maki’s hand twitches whenever Kokichi speaks in a teasing tone, and that’s pretty often.

And, Miu seems to be a little off balance when she walks, but when Kiibo asked about it she only made her typical dirty jokes.

What Kiibo noticed the most though, was that Saihara seemed to be more social. Kaede, Kaito, Maki, and Kokichi hung around him a lot more. Kokichi seemed to be around the most, but Saihara was a bit awkward or uncomfortable around the supposed supreme leader.

Saihara had also been spending far more time with Kiibo, and would smile when he said “Good Morning” to Kiibo at the beginning of class. Kiibo would always smile back, and that seemed to make Saihara even more happy.

“Thunk!” Kokichi bopped Kiibo on the head head with a notebook. “Heeyyyy Kii-boy! Whatcha thinking about? If you can even think!” Kokichi teased.

”I am fully capable of the process known as thinking! And, it’s none of your business!” Kiibo said back. 

”WAAAAAAAA MOMMY, KIIBO YELLED AT MEEEEE” Kokichi practically screamed out. He had started to cry, but they were clearly fake tears. 

Mommy, or Kirumi, simply glanced over to the crying gremlin. She gave Kiibo a sympathetic look, and continued her conversation with Himiko. Though Himiko seemed like she was about to pass out.

”Kokichi, please don’t..” Saihara said softly. He had walked over from his seat in the back.

”Aw man! I was hoping to talk the toaster more! But, anything for my beloved Saihara!” He then jumped out of his seat and slid out of the room. But, not after bumping into Miu, who yelled at him as he ran down the hall.

”Are you ok? He wasn’t being to annoying, right?” Saihara turned to Kiibo.

”I’m fine. How are you today Shuichi?” Kiibo said.

”A-Ah! I’m fine-“ he yawns “-as well”.

”Er, are you sure? You sort of seem like Himiko over there..” Kiibo points to Himiko, who still looks exhausted.

”Well I didn’t get much sleep late night.. my room is shared with Gonta’s and he happened to leave a large bug cage open..”

Saihara winced when Gonta yelled “Gonta really sorry again!!” from across the room. 

Kiibo giggled a bit at the exchange. 

”Anyway, I can’t use my room now because it’s infested. So I went to sleep in the living room but one of the upperclassmen decided to play some loud music and yell..” Saihara rubbed his eyes. “So I’m just kinda out of it.”

”You’re welcome to stay in my dorm if you want.” Kiibo suggested. “If Amami is alright with it.”

”Wait really? I-I.. um..thank you, Kiibo.” Saihara’s face was red again. Kaede shook her head from the middle of the room.

* * *

Amami was fine with it. Actually, he said he had planned a trip today anyway and, along with a uncharacteristically excited Korekiyo, was leaving in 6th period.

So, at around 4:25, Saihara knocked on Kiibo’s door.

”Hello Shuichi!” Kiibo said as he let the shy boy in.

”Hi” he said quietly. He was very clearly nervous.

Kiibo noticed that Saihara had a bag with him.

”You may use my bed, I don’t actually need sleep anyways. You can put you bag over there.”

”Thank you, Kiibo.” He said a little bit louder. Saihara tugged on his hat.

He sat his bag down and sat down. He looked to be observing the room.

Amami’s side of the room had pictures of his comically large family and travels, some souvenirs, 3 extra suitcases, and his desk had a few cameras and loose papers along with his school things. There was a cork board with pictures of places in it, all stuck up with different coloured pushpins. There was also a bookcase full of binders and, well, books. It looked like something out of a lofi bop video.

Kiibo’s side of the room was unsurprisingly neat. There where stuffed animals and cables on a short table, a clothes rack, and his desk also contained pictures. Though, they mainly consisted of some classmates and a lot of some old man in a suit. On the bed was a helping yachi, and it seemed very well used. It even had a few stitches. On the bedside table sat the hat Saihara had given him.

“I’m sorry if it’s kind of messy” Kiibo said.

”It’s alright, it’s far nicer than how my room normally is.” Saihara reassured him.

“Well, you did come here to get your healthy amount of sleep, and I suggest you start that now!” Kiibo said after a few moments. 

”But, it’s only 4:30? That’s way to early to sleep.” 

”oh. I didn’t know that.” Kiibo looked surprised.

”It’s ok! Would you want to study? Mr. Taro said we had a test at the end of the week.” Saihara suggested.

”Sure! I could re-play the lesson if you want” Kiibo also suggested.

”N-no it’s fine.” 

”Ok!” Kiibo grabbed his notes from his desk and Saihara took out a notebook from his bag.

They had been studying for a good 10 minutes until they got distracted. “What was the type of government in Mexico during that time period?” Kiibo had said.

”We don’t even live in Mexico..” Saihara said. Kiibo laughed at that. They only got more sidetracked from there, making jokes sometimes about the review they were given and then those jokes getting turned into a story they remember.

The talked for so long that they didn’t notice how dark it got out until Kirumi knocked on the door asking if they needed anything cleaned. She always asked at 7:20.

They said no, and Kirumi let them be.

“Well at least we got some amount of studying done?” Saihara said.

”Yes we did! I do think you should get sleep now though, your eyes have bags under them and your face is somewhat red!” Kiibo stated.

”A-ah, yeah. I’ll just go get ready for bed.” Saihara grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom. He came out about 4 minutes later wearing a white t-shirt and his pants from before.

”Do some humans not shower regularly? And, I thought you disliked wearing pants to sleep. That’s what I’ve overheard at least..” Kiibo asked. He really tried to keep it to himself but he failed to contain the question.

”Oh, well I do shower everyday but only in the mornings. Plus I feel bad using another person’s shower..” Saihara said, again pulling down on his hat. His fingers plucking at a few of the loose strings.

“ And, I normally sleep in boxers but I feel a bit uncomfortable doing that.. I’m sorry.” 

”I do not mind! And please, do whatever makes you most comfortable!” Kiibo said. Saihara became beet red and covered his face with his hat. 

”I, uh I’ll shower tomorrow.” He said, looking to the side as he sat down on Kiibo’s bed. Kiibo grabbed a plushie from the ground and one of the wires from the wall. He then unlocked the top of his bulky armor, set it aside, and plugged the wire into his back.

Saihara watched this in awe but snapped out of hit when he made eye contact with the small robot. Without a word, he put his hat at the end of the bed, and got under the covers.

”Goodnight Shuichi!”

”Goodnight Kiibo.”

Kiibo flicked off the lights and went into sleep mode, the room quiet besides Kiibo’s faint whirring and Saihara’s light breathing.

  
  


Kiibo woke up about an hour or so before Saihara, and spent the time looking at Saihara. Saihara really was pretty..

Kiibo shook his head at the thought. Saihara was his friend, he shouldn’t think that way about friends. Especially not other boys.

At least not to their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecc you Kiibo likes plushies and Amami totally takes Korekiyo traveling.


	3. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Saihara ask each other something.

“Is that everything?” Kiibo asked. Saihara’s room had been fixed, and he was moving out of Kiibo’s dorm.

”Yeah, I think so.” Saihara said as he zipped up his bag. “T-thank you again Kiibo!”

”You’re welcome Shuichi! It was enjoyable having you stay over, you make good company!” 

Saihara turned red again (he’s been doing that a lot lately huh?) and mumbled another thank you.

Kiibo smiled and walked Saihara to his room. Gonta , who shares the room with Saihara, was not in the dorm just yet because he was told to put most of the bugs back in his ultimate lab.

Saihara set his bag down on his bed and began to empty it. He then took his things and started to walk around the room putting them away.

Kiibo sat on the bed, the 2 of them continuing the conversation that had been having about Kokichi’s odd behavior. Though, Saihara seemed very nervous talking about it.

”Maybe he’s just taking out frustration?” Saihara suggested.

”Maybe! Though, it only makes me frustrated.” 

”That.. is the whole point Kiibo.”

Saihara put his bag under his bed and sat next to Kiibo.

”I wonder what he could be so frustrated about.” Kiibo pondered.

“Kokichi is hard to figure out is all.” Saihara said. He pulled at his hat.

”I guess..”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

”...”

”...”

”...”

”Kiibo, can I ask you something?” Saihara asked.

”Of course Shuichi!”

”D-don’t take this the wrong way but, how many emotions can you feel?” 

”I can feel any and all human emotions! It hurts that you forgot that, but why do you ask?”

”Ah! N-no particular reason..” Saihara looked to the side away from Kiibo.

”Oh, well, may I ask you something then?” Kiibo said.

”Sure, go ahead Kiibo.”

”What is PDA?”

Saihara choked.

”Kaito was talking to me the other day about how Harukawa dislikes PDA, but I’m unsure of what it is exactly.”

”P-PDA means physically displayed affection. It’s normally something between people who are very close” Saihara explained.

”Oh! I’m still confused though, why would Harukawa dislike it? It sounds nice.” Kiibo asked, still being very curious.

”Well, some people don’t like PDA because they don’t want to express affection or they might not feel comfortable with that kinda thing.” Saihara answered, he had calmed down a little.

”What is considered PDA?”

”Thinks like kissing, hugging, flirty comments, and hand holding are a few.”

”Hand holding? Why would you hold a persons hand?” Kiibo said. He turned to Saihara with the face of a clueless child, though that’s accurate to how Kiibo was acting.

”Hand holding.. uh.. I’m not sure? It’s feels nice, and it makes you feel closer with that person?” He said, looking down at his own hand. 

”Oh.”

”...”

”May I hold your hand Shuichi?”

”W-WHAT??” Saihara yelled out, yet again turning red. His hat almost fell off.

“S-Sorry! But, you said it felt nice and it’s for people who are close, and I consider you a close friend!” Kiibo said. Saihara looked flustered and hurt at the same time.

”o-oh well uh thank you. But, it’s normally lovers who hold hands..”

”Oh.. I see. Sorry then.”

“B-But uh, I suppose it couldn’t hurt?” Saihara said.

”Ah! Thank you Shuichi! I highly appreciate you teaching me more human actions!”

”please don’t phrase it that way..” said Saihara. “Anyway, here give me your hand ok?”

Kiibo reached his hand over to Saihara, the taller boy hesitating before interlocking his fingers with Kiibo.

”... oh. That does feel rather nice.” Kiibo said in surprise. Saihara’s hands where very soft and felt nice, just like Saihara said holding hands was like.

“That’s good, your uh... your hands are very warm.”

Kiibo smiled as a thank you, and Saihara smiled back. They sat like that for a little while, before Gonta knocked on the door and Saihara went to open it. Kiibo missed the warm feeling, but ignored his want to feel it again.

Kiibo said goodbye and went back to his dorm. Rantaro was there but Kiibo didn’t even notice because he immediately grabbed his helping yachi and buried his oddly pink face in it.

Kiibo liked holding hands, but Saihara’s hands where the only ones he wanted to hold.

This would be a problem, because hand holding was for lovers only, and Saihara was only a friend.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my fics are saiibo I can’t tell if that’s good or not  
> It’s probably good but still-


	4. He Could Never Love a Robot

“Kii-boy! Kii-boy!”

”...”

”KII-BOY!!”

”..hhh..”

”KII-B-“

”what ouma.” Kiibo finally replied, his tone far harsher than normal. It was the beginning of class and Kokichi was already being a pest.

”Hey! No need to be as cold as your skin!” Kokichi said, hoping on Kiibo’s desk, knocking over a book.

”Anyway, I need to you meet me in your lab later, kay’?” He continued in his naturally annoying voice.

”Why?” Kiibo asked.

”Its a surprise dummy! If you aren’t there after class I’m stealing your antenna again!” Kokichi teased.

”Stealing it will only harm you, but fine. This better not be another prank like last time.”

”Nishishi! Maybe!” Kokichi said that then skipped to his desk.

Just a few seconds before the bell Saihara and Kaede ran in late as always. Saihara seemed even more exhausted than normal, yet again having heavy bags under his eyes.

”S-Sorry to be late!” He exclaimed. Their teacher, Mr. Taro, just shrugged it off and dismissed him to his seat.

”Goodmorning Kiibo.” Saihara said with a small wave as he walked to his seat in the back. Kiibo gave a gentle wave in return.

The bell rung and class began as always. Mr. Taro explained they had another in-class project. “The project is to examine another student’s talent in class, and write about how it works. The deadline is next Thursday.”

Mr. Taro then paired everybody up.

Miu and Maki

Kiyo and Ryoma

Kaito and Kirumi

Kaede and Tsumugi

Amami and Himiko

Angie and Kokichi

Tenko and Gonta

And finally, by some mad luck, Saihara and Kiibo.

”Alright now start your assignments!” Mr. Taro said. He then left the room saying some kind of bear pun.

Kiibo looked over to Saihara who had his head in his arms. Everybody else started to move towards their partners (some more reluctant than others) and got settled.

Kaito pat Saihara on the back and made the tall boy stand up to move. He grabbed some of his things and walked over to Kiibo.

”Hey Kiibo.” Saihara said flatly, a huge difference from this morning.

”Hello Saihara! I apologize, but you did pay attention to the instructions right?”

”ehhehe..” Saihara scratched behind his head, signaling he had not but didn’t want to openly admit it.

”Very well, I will have to explain it you you!”

”Alright.” Saihara pushed the desk next to Kiibo’s closer together and sat down.

Kiibo explained the project to Saihara again but before he finished he felt something hit the top of his head.

Saihara’s head was on top of Kiibo’s.

Kiibo was about to ask, but then he saw Saihara’s face.

Saihara was asleep, and looked rather peaceful. Odd, because Kiibo assumes he isn’t the most comfortable surface to nap on.

_Saihara is pretty.._

_No! You shouldn’t think that way Kiibo!_

_..._

_Ok maybe you can.._

The _entire_ class was watching this and where completely quiet.

Kaito was about to say something but got dragged out of the room by everybody leaving, some smiling.

Kiibo just kept looking up at Saihara.

He saved this in his memory bank.

* * *

Saihara woke up about an hour later when Kokichi had ran into the room screaming while being chased by Angie who was going on about a blood donation.

Saihara jolted awake. He rubbed his head and looked down at his former pillow.

Kiibo looked back up at him, red as a rose.

”E-S-s-sorry!!” Saihara yelled, covering his face with hands out of embarrassment.

”It’s alright Shuichi! I-it was kind of nice..” Kiibo said that last line much quieter.

”O-oh.. thank you then.” 

”No problem Shuichi. Do please get more sleep though.”

”I’ll try, no promises though.” Saihara smiled as he said it, getting Kiibo to laugh a bit as well.

\- - -

Kiibo went to his lab to find Kokichi has gotten there before him, and was guzzling down a bottle of some knock off soda brand.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting here for over an hour!” Kokichi wined.

”But I saw you leave class just 20 minutes ago?”

”ANYWAYS, I’m here to ask you a few things.” Kokichi continued, “So sit down.”

”Fine.” Kiibo sat down in a chair near him, making sure to briefly check it for pranks.

”So what did you want to talk about Ouma?” Kiibo asked.

”You like Saihara, don’t you?” Kokichi’s voice got more serious though it had an undertone of teasing.

”W-what?! Why would you ask that?” Kiibo said. He didn’t even notice the fact his cheeks had gotten red.

”On come o n electro brain, we all can tell.” Kokichi said as though this was boring him already.

”I-I-“ Kiibo couldn’t get any words to form. He didn’t even know if he liked Saihara in that way.

”Wait you can’t tell?” Kokichi said somewhat surprised.

“Woooow Kii-boy! I thought robots where smart! Well it’s not like he can love you back anyways, he’s a human and you aren’t.” Kokichi laughed. “Well, I’m bored now and I’ve got my answer, bye bye!” With that Kokichi ran off, his cape flying behind him.

”...” Kiibo was still confused. Did he like Saihara? No way right? Saihara was his friend he couldn’t like his friend right? 

But.. Saihara was always so nice and caring to him. Plus he didn’t treat Kiibo different from any of the other students, aside form accidentally insulting him.

But.. Kokichi was right. He wasn’t human, and Saihara deserved somebody real.

Somebody better.

Kiibo... had to think this over.

* * *

He didn’t even notice the bell ring for class that day. The bell rung and he was still in his dorm room. He had not even left that room today. 

Kiibo just kept thinking it over.

The bell rung for the second time that day, signaling that first period had ended.

Kiibo still didn’t move. He didn’t move at all that day.

Eventually, about 5 minutes after the last school bell, he heard a knock on the door.

Kiibo didn’t get up to answer.

He heard the door unlock. He turned his head to the side and saw the last person he wanted to see today.

Saihara.

”Kiibo? Are you ok, you didn’t come to class today.”

Kiibo gave him a blank stare back, unsure how to reply. He hated this dumb feeling of confusion but it wouldn’t go away anyway.

Kiibo opened his mouth but nothing came out.

”I-I..”

He stopped talking.

“Kiibo,” Saihara sat down “You can talk to me you know?” He gave Kiibo a concerned but gentle look.

Damn it, that face was cute.

“I-I know I just.. I’m confused is all.” Kiibo wouldn’t look Saihara in the eyes, and instead looked at his pant legs.

”Do you.. want to talk about it?”

”N-n..yeah.”

Saihara moved closer and turned to Kiibo.

”Go ahead.”

Kiibo took a deep breath. He didn’t need to, he had no need for air, but he did anyways.

“Yesterday K-Kokichi talked with me about something he uh.. observed about my interactions with one of my friends..”

Saihara’s face meant he had expected this.

”He said that he thinks I have a crush on them, b-but they can’t love me back because I’m..”

he looks to the side, about to cry. He does.

Saihara is rubbing his back. It’s a nice feeling, but he just can’t accept it.

He cries more. 

Hes crying into something.

Saihara.

Saihara’s shirt is wet with synthetic tears from artificial sadness.

Saihara’s hand is on his head now, and he’s trying to calm Kiibo down.

Its working, but only slowly.

Kiibo has a crush. He knows it now. But they will never return their feelings, because Kiibo is a robot, and Saihara can’t love a robot.


	5. Selfish.

*Saihara’s POV*

Shuichi Saihara was being selfish.

Kiibo didn’t go to class today, even though he hated when people skipped.

So, when the school day ended, Saihara volunteered to go see what was wrong.

And now, he was holding a crying robot in his arms and soothing through their hair.

Sure, Saihara wanted to help his friend but Kiibo was more than that.

Saihara likes Kiibo.

Like likes.

God that makes him sound like an elementary kid.

But, back to the present. Kiibo was crying into Saihara’s shirt. It was an odd experience, but low on his list of crazy things he’s seen or done.

(The top one on the list is trying to get Kokichi from breaking into the Panta dispenser at 4 am.)

Saihara was glad that Kiibo had trusted him enough to show this much emotion and sadness to him.

But Saihara still felt guilty.

Because Kiibo was crying over a crush that, Saihara might as well face it, wasn’t him.

Saihara ended up holding Kiibo for almost an hour. Maybe Miu adding a crying function wasn’t a great idea, but it was for sure being put to good use.

Kiibo fell asleep. Saihara assumed he just ran out of battery, and he didn’t plan on asking how Kiibo could even sleep.

Saihara was being selfish, because Kiibo people liked somebody else, and Saihara never had a chance.

* * *

*Kiibo’s POV*

Kiibo “woke up” 3 hours later.

He woke up on something.. soft?

Kiibo looked up and saw none other than Shuichi Saihara.

Kiibo froze.

He then remembered that Saihara had come into his room to see what was wrong but then Kiibo ended up crying for almost an hour and then he passed out.

 _Because that’s something you do when you after crying for an hour_

Kiibo stayed still because for some reason Saihara had fallen asleep again. 

Kiibo looked across the room and saw Rantaro.

Rantaro seemed to be.. painting?

Rantaro set down whatever he had been painting as turned to see Kiibo looking at him curiously.

Rantaro smiled and grabbed a nearby notebook.

 **Stuck?** Is what it wrote.

Kiibo nodded.

Rantaro smiled and got up, then left.

Kiibo was about to ask but Saihara slowly started to wake up. And when he did, he immediately got flustered.

”S-SORRY!” Saihara look almost ashamed of himself.

”No no! It’s fine Shuichi!” Kiibo re-assured him.

”I actually uh.. want to thank you.” Kiibo pushed his to pointer fingers together.

”oh.. well do you feel any better?” Saihara asked.

”Yes, thank you very much.” 

”No problem Kiibo.”

...

Kiibo realized he was still hugging Saihara, though neither of the said anything.

...

...

There’s no way Kiibo is actually comfortable to hold right?

...

...

Kiibo feels selfish.

* * *

Saihara, Kiibo has deduced, is very pretty.

Actually, almost everybody has. Saihara has gotten gifts from many girls in the school, and even a few of the boys.

He’s turned them all down, but it’s still a lot of people who where interested.

Kiibo asks him why he turns all those people down one day.

”I don’t really know them, nor am I interested in them..” he had said, pulling his hat down like he always does.

“But, don’t all humans wish to have love?” Kiibo had asked.

”Well yes, but most people want a person they like. Some people don’t want a romantic relationship at all, and others date 2 people at once.” Saihara replies.

”You’re starting to sound like Shinguji”

”Haha, guess so!”

Kiibo didn’t quite understand why so many people liked Saihara enough to ask him out.

But he did now.

And Kiibo wondered what it would be like to tell Saihara this, just like all those other people did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I made them be big dumb for plot
> 
> Fun fact: it took me almost a minute to remember how to spell collar


	6. Some Help in Romance

Kiibo had noticed something.

Amami was a very relaxed guy, though he can be nervous or tense at times.

But, lately he has been happier and more nervous at the same time.

Not around Kiibo, or Saihara, or Kokichi, or anybody really, but around Shinguji.

In fact, the thing Amami had been painting was the same thing Shinguji tended to wear over his face, though it was now a dark green colour with a red rose in the top right corner.

Amami has given it to him but it seemed that he was.. flustered?

Kiibo also saw Amami and Shinguji had been around each other a lot more. They both looked pretty happy.

Kiibo isn’t sure why, but he watches this advance. He sees one day that Amami left some kind of note on Shinguji’s desk.

The next day, he sees Amami and Shinguji holding hands

Being extremely curious, Kiibo asks them about it.

”Oh yeah, sorry I figured Iruma would have screamed it at you by now. I started dating Kiyo.” Amami said, leaning back in his chair. He leans back and looks up at the tall man behind him an smiles before putting his chair back down.

”Dating?” Kiibo continued his questioning.

”Yeah, like a couple.” 

”Oh. Hm.. thank you! But I have just one more question.”

”Go ahead.” Shinguji adds.

”Let’s.. lets say I would like to “date” somebody. But, they most likely do not and will never date me. What do I do?” He asks.

”Ah.. well I’m not the best person for dating advice but, unless they have said they aren’t interested in anybody or openly express they would not date you, I think you should go for it Kiibo.” Shinguji said, his tone unsure but knowing somehow.

“Thank you both!” Kiibo said and turned towards the door. But before he left Amami yelled out,

“Don’t worry! Saihara won’t break ya heart I can tell you that much!”

Kiibo’s sudden redness scared the hell out of the shy nurse who was walking past him.

* * *

Later that day, Kiibo decided he would ask out Saihara. Not that exact day of course, but eventually.

Kiibo had basic knowledge of love confessions from the corny romance movies the professor liked so much. 

Kiibo asked Kaito after class. Kaito usually hung around after class. His reason? He didn’t really tell anybody.

”Kaito! I require you assistance!”

”Huh? Oh, hey Kiibs! Sure what can I help with?”

”I wish to confess my romantic feeling toward Shuichi and I need help figuring out how!”

Kaito choked.

”Ahem” he cleared his throat “Well for sure I can help ya!”

”Really? Thank you! So, I need to find a way to tell Shuichi-“

”Yeah yeah you like him. Just go up to him and say it.” Kaito interrupted him.

”Kaito, Kiibo might not want to do that!” Said a huffy but sweet voice.

”What? But it worked when I asked out Maki!”

”Yeah, and Maki rejected you 4 times” Kaede said.

”W-well-“

”I think you should tell him in your own way Kiibo!” The pianist said, ignoring the stuttering himbo behind her.

”Hm.. but I cannot come up with one?” Kiibo said. 

”Well, if somebody were to confess their love to you, what would you want it to be like?” Kaito piped up.

”Oh.. I’ve never thought about it. I um.. I never really thought I would fall in love.” Kiibo’s voice for quieter with every word.

“Hm.. well, you fell in love now! So there isn’t any use crying, er, sulking over it now!” Kaede said optimistically.

“Yeah, you’re right!”

”Maybe you should do something Shuichi would like?” Kaito suggested.

”Maybe! Shuichi would probably like it to be quite and simple?” Kaede added.

”Quite.. simple.. maybe... a letter?” Kiibo wondered.

”You kidding me? My sidekick can barely handle corny romantic comedies, a confessing using a letter is to old school for him!” Kaito laughed out.

Kaede smacked him over the head with a notebook.

”Maybe tell him somewhere private?” Kaede suggested.

”Somewhere.. private? Ah! Thank you both very much!” Kiibo stood up out of his chair in realization, smiling like a child who ate an entire bag of cotton candy.

”No problem!” Kaede yelled out as Kiibo ran through the door, accidentally slamming it so hard it opened again.

Kiibo knew just what to do, and he could only hope that Saihara felt the same.


	7. Thank You, Good Morning.

“Good morning!”

”G-good morning!”

”Good morning Kiibo!”

”Hey Kiibo! Good morning!”

”Good morning!”

Kiibo loved that sound.

The sound of Saihara greeting him early in the morning.

It was silly, but Kiibo just loved the way Saihara would say it with such recognition.

Recognizing that Kiibo was there, was still a person, was good enough to be greeted at such an early time when Saihara barely had energy to stand.

He had to tell him.

Kiibo couldn’t wait anymore.

He pulled himself together, and went to Miu’s lab.

\- - -  
  
Miu was, simply put, not a great person to ask about love.

She always makes dirty jokes or yells.

And, even though she has helped him with new functions multiple times, Miu isn’t an enjoyable person to be around either.

But, Kiibo has to sit through Miu’s _interesting_ topic choices because he needs something upgraded.

”Hey Kiibs? The fuck you need, I’m busy?”

”Hello Iruma-San! I wanted to ask if I could have my voice chip updated so I may have a more pleasant voice!” 

”Eh?? The hell do y-“

”It’s not any of your business, if you can’t do it I’ll be on my way.” Kiibo interrupted her.

” E-eeeh... alright just get over here, and let me start workin.”

Kiibo walks over to her workbench and sits on the table.

She goes into a nearby closet and pulls out a box, rummages around, then proudly takes out what she needed.

”ALRIGHT! You’re going to sound so nice those vocaloid fuckers will cry!” she yelled out.

Kiibo just nodded and let her work.

* * *

Kiibo was impressed.

He knew that Miu’s work was incredible, but this was insane.

Kiibo thanked Miu, smiling wide. She gave him a proud grin back.

Now all Kiibo had to do was talk to Saihara.

Because that’s definitely easy..

Kiibo wrote a letter.

Kiibo always finished charging quite a while before everybody, so he snuck out at around 6:15 and went to Saihara’s door.

He slid it under Saihara and Gonta’s shared dorm room, but made sure to address it to Saihara specifically.

He added a small bug sticker sheet inside because he had promised Gonta one for helping him with an assignment once.

He hadn’t signed his name on the note, and had to sit through class all day wondering if Saihara would figure him out.

At 4:30 he left the Hopes Peak building.

Kiibo walked outside to the garden area and waited, clenching the bench he was sitting on and looking down.

Kiibo heard footsteps, and looked up to see Saihara walking up the stone path to the bench.

”Hey Kiibo, you needed something? I uh, got your note.” Saihara asked.

”...” Kiibo was quiet.

_say something!! this is your chance now!!_

”Kiibo? You alright? You can talk to me about thing you know..” Saihara continued asking.

”mmhm..” Kiibo manages to say.

That voice upgrade was definitely not worth it, it wasn’t even being used.

”Do.. you want to wait to talk about it?”

”...” Kiibo just kept looking down.

”Kiibo...?”

”I..i uh..” _Say it you damn hunk of metal!!_

”Kiibo you don’t need to force yourse-“

”I AM ROMANTICALLY INTERESTED IN YOU SHUICHI!” Kiibo yells.

”Ki..kiibo?! Wh-“

”I.. I have realized that I enjoy your presence in a more than friendly way! A-a-and I would like to know if you feel the same!” Kiibo interrupts Saihara again.

Kiibo’s voice wasn’t screaching like it normally does when he yells, and now his voice is softer and nervous.

He would need to thank Miu again.

Saihara looked at him, shocked and obviously very flustered.

”I.. I know you will reject me but it has been on my mind for a while and I couldn’t keep it to myself..” Kiibo started pushing his pointer fingers together.

He’s done this so many times that the metal was changing colours.

Kiibo looked back down, and waited for Saihara to walk away.

“You’re being 100% serious? Kokichi didn’t set you up?” Saihara asked.

”Y-yes I’m being as truthful as a can on this.”

”Well... I don’t plan on rejecting you. I plan t-to do the opposite.”

Saihara sat down next to Kiibo and leaned against him.

“Wait.. really?” Kiibo said.

”Really.” Saihara smiled. That caused Kiibo to smile as well, and leaned against Saihara.

They sat there for maybe a few minutes, and the Kiibo felt 2 things.

A warm hand in his own,

and soft lips on his cheek.


End file.
